


with a capital T

by c_tristesse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon, F/M, Jealous Annabeth, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_tristesse/pseuds/c_tristesse
Summary: Annabeth's not jealous. There's nothing to be jealousof. She just doesn't understand why Percy doesn't see it the same way.a quick peek into annabeth's mind at the end of BotL
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson, and yet simultaneously neither of these ships
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	with a capital T

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [blackjacktheboss](https://blackjacktheboss.tumblr.com) and her hot takes. thanks to her i have seen the light- percy should have def hated rachel at first /shrug
> 
> felt some new empathy for my queen annabeth and it turned into this quick drabble, hope u enjoy <3

It’s a relief to be back above ground. Even the less-than-pleasant smell of trash wafting out of the New York City alleyway they’re currently hiding in is better than the dank, stale air of the Labyrinth. 

And the memory of Pan fading into nothingness. 

Percy puts a hand to his lips and does his best taxi-cab whistle (loud enough to make any native New Yorker proud) as Annabeth digs through her pack, taking this rare moment of respite to wolf down a snack. This quest was supposed to be her golden chance to prove herself a leader, but it's just felt like one disaster after another and she can hardly keep track of the days, let alone meals. She hands a granola bar to Grover and Nico - they both just stare blankly, still barely processing that they are alive while a god is now dead - and turns to Percy to do the same, but he’s still talking to her.

The _mortal_.

Annabeth’s temper flares as she notices the girl’s hand on Percy’s shoulder, a scowl pulling at her mouth automatically. Logically, Annabeth recognizes that having someone with clear sight has been just a little bit useful, but still- this human knows nothing of their lives. She’s never had to navigate monster attacks, deadly quests, or betrayal. She’s a normal human who’s in way over her head, a distraction and a liability. This girl is Trouble, pure and simple. Why doesn’t Percy get that?

Blackjack and his crew of pegasi land beside them, ready to ferry them over to camp. Annabeth pats Porkpie’s mane before throwing her leg over his back. It’s time to go, Kronos’s army could be attacking camp at this very moment, there’s no time to waste- yet Percy is still locked in a lingering conversation with the red-headed girl. Percy is whispering words of comfort to her and Annabeth scoffs. As if a rich, coddled mortal deserved any sympathy from a demigod, especially not one who's been through as much as him. Her bitterness has nothing to do with the fact that Percy's gentle side had previously only been known to her, not at all. It won’t matter anyways, soon this mortal will disappear from their lives and this entire nightmare will just be another finished chapter in their book...

“Well…if you ever feel like hanging out with a mortal again…you could call me or something.” The red-head says with a shy smile. 

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” 

Percy doesn’t sound excited. Weirdly, this makes Annabeth happy.

“I mean…I’d like that.” Percy follows up, tips of his ears turning red. Annabeth glowers. So much for disappearing from their lives.

“My number’s not in the book,” the girl points out.

They’re staring at each other like they’re the only two people in the world. Annabeth feels the familiar prick of heartbreak ( _the feeling that screams yet another person she loves is ready to walk out_ )- she's exhausted, her mood is black, her chest hurts and she blames all of that Trouble, too. Annabeth gnaws her lip to hold back a scathing comment about how much more this stupid mortal is _wasting their time_ -

“Don’t worry. I kinda…memorized it.” Percy’s voice is sweet, enamored.

Annabeth bites down hard enough to taste blood.


End file.
